


Abenteuerland

by Mercey



Series: "He saved my life." [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Based on stuff from Nora's EC, Everyone's just a little bit happier, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Nerik, Nerik get married, Post-Canon, Probably ooc but idc, Set in the future, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, happy birthday Nicky, told in story sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercey/pseuds/Mercey
Summary: When gay marriage was officially legalised, Nicky Hemmick and Erik Klose didn’t get married right away. They had planned to, but things kept getting in the way.Or: Nicky and Erik finally tie the knot.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: "He saved my life." [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960429
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	Abenteuerland

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Nerik's wedding night for a while and seeing as my other WIP's in a good enough place to do it, voila!  
> The title's taken from the song Abenteuerland by Pur, which is the song Nicky and Erik dance to in [my longer Nicky fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201515/chapters/47868163) which I've linked if you're curious :)  
> This is my first take on a shorter fic, so I hope you all enjoy!

When gay marriage was officially legalised, Nicky Hemmick and Erik Klose didn’t get married right away. They had planned to. Nicky was itching to tack Erik’s last name to the end of his first; there was just something so tantalising about the sound of it. “Nicholas Klose.”

But things kept getting in the way. The two of them had always known they’d be in for a long engagement, but it started to feel like fate was toying with them.

First Andrew had torn some muscle in his leg trying for an ambitious save during a game. He’d said he would make it to the wedding anyway, but when Neil called Nicky afterwards and told him Andrew would do more damage walking through an airport, Nicky had postponed the whole thing. He knew it had to be bad if Neil “I’m fine” Josten was concerned.

It was a while before there was another break in the twins’ busy schedules. Seven months, to be exact, but Nicky was okay with that. He could be patient.

And then Katelyn had gotten pregnant. 

Nicky was thrilled, of course he was, Aaron was going to be a dad. But postponing everything again until Katelyn and the baby could fly was stressful as fuck.

‘We could always elope?’ he had suggested to Erik one morning, only half-joking.

Erik had laughed and tossed a pillow at his head. ‘Patience, mein lieb,’ he said, ‘it will all be worth it.’

Two months after Katelyn gave birth to Michael Aaron Yang-Minyard—not the most creative of names, but cute nonetheless—Nicky and Erik started planning again. 

The wedding would be in May, a few days after Nicky’s thirty-third birthday. Nicky hoped nothing would come up or go wrong because it was on Nicky’s twenty-first birthday that Erik had proposed—the first time. He liked that the dates were so close, even if the years spanned between them. 

_ Please, nothing go wrong,  _ Nicky prayed, as he posted what would, God willing, be his last lot of wedding invitations.

  
  
  
  


Two days before the wedding, Nicky took the car he and Erik shared to pick up Andrew and Neil from the airport. He’d thought two days had been cutting it close when Aaron called to say that he and Katelyn wouldn’t make it until the night of the rehearsal dinner. Still, it was going to be fine. It was going to be perfect. Right?

Nicky checked his appearance in the rearview mirror while waiting for Andrew and Neil in the loading zone. He’d grown a moustache recently and was kind of obsessed with it. Erik said it made him look like a Mexican sex symbol from the seventies and honestly? Nicky was okay with that.

Andrew was easy enough to spot in his customary all-black outfit, blond head flashing just above shoulders in the crowd.  _ Has he always been that small?  _ Nicky couldn’t remember.

Catching sight of Neil, his hand in Andrew’s—as it tended to be where crowds were involved—Nicky grinned and jumped out the car to greet them. He tried not to tear up when Neil returned his hug and Andrew let him squeeze his shoulder, but suspected the two of them noticed anyway. 

‘How’s Erik?’ Neil asked, dumping his bag in the trunk.

Nicky beamed. ‘Erik’s great, excited to see you guys again… and Aaron, of course!’ he added hastily, getting behind the wheel. Neil took the passenger seat while Andrew climbed into the back. Thinking about Andrew’s dark ensemble, Nicky turned the AC up, though his efforts were in vain. He grimaced. ‘Sorry, Andrew. Ventilation’s shit back there.’

A shrug was all he received in reply, so Nicky stuck to talking to Neil. 

‘Hey, Neil, do you notice anything different?’

Neil eyed him. ‘You grew a moustache?’

‘Yeah!’ Nicky struck a pose at a red light. ‘What d’ya think?’

‘Uh—’

Andrew pitched in from behind them, ‘You look like a knock-off Freddie Mercury, in a bad way,’

‘Thank you,  _ Neil,’ _ Nicky said, throwing a wounded look over his shoulder while Neil frowned and asked,  _ ‘Who?’ _

The sight of Andrew’s not-quite-but-almost smile made Nicky snort. ‘You know, like Queen,’ Nicky explained.

Neil narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ‘The queen has a moustache?’ 

Now Nicky really laughed. ‘Andrew, you’re dating an alien,’ he informed his cousin and ducked when Andrew’s fist collided with the headrest.

  
  
  
  


‘Erik, we’re back!’ Nicky placed the keys on the hook by the door and turned the corner to find Erik sitting across from Aaron and Katelyn in their living room. ‘What the f—’ Nicky stopped himself when he spotted the baby in Aaron’s arms.

‘Surprise!’ Katelyn sprang up and Nicky caught her in a quick hug, confused but delighted.

‘I’ll say. Aaron said you guys weren’t getting in until tomorrow night.’

Aaron smirked at Nicky’s questioning look. ‘You’ve been had,’ he droned wryly.

The glint in Katelyn’s eye told Nicky that the joke had been her idea and Nicky loved her just a little bit more for it. 

Neil was quietly greeting Erik behind him and, when Katelyn joined them, Nicky crossed the room to Aaron and the dark-haired bundle nestled against his chest. 

‘Kate put me up to it,’ Aaron said in lieu of “hello.”

‘I know,’ Nicky replied and sat on the couch next to him, careful not to jostle the baby. ‘You don’t have the devious nature.’

Aaron scoffed. ‘No. All that went to Andrew.’

At the sound of his name, Andrew looked up, meeting his brother’s gaze. They shared a nod. Nicky’s heart swelled.

‘And who is  _ this  _ little guy?’ Nicky asked, his voice going higher of its own accord as he looked down at his… second-cousin?

Aaron shifted slightly, offering. ‘You wanna say hi, Mikey?’ he said, sounding softer than Nicky had ever heard him as he addressed his son, placing him gently in Nicky’s waiting arms. Nicky gasped, for some reason he expected the baby to be heavier. Aaron let Mikey grab hold of his finger and waggled it back and forth. ‘Say hi to Uncle Nicky.’

Blinking back tears, Nicky gaped at Aaron. ‘I get to be Uncle Nicky?’

‘If Josten gets to be Uncle Neil, you get to be Uncle Nicky,’ Aaron muttered, glancing at an approaching Neil.

Neil kicked the side of Aaron’s shoe before perching on the edge of the coffee table. ‘Good to see you too, asshole.’

‘Shhhh.’ Nicky shielded his nephew’s ear with one hand and Neil raised his hands in surrender. 

Katelyn rattled off facts about baby brain development and how Mikey wouldn’t be able to mimic words until he was at least ten months, but Nicky wasn’t entirely paying attention.

He was too happy for a biology lesson.

Up until Aaron pointed to his own lip and said, ‘Is that staying? Because you look like someone who’s not allowed within two-thousand feet of a schoolyard.’

  
  
  
  


Having their rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding had been Erik’s idea. Nicky had picked the venue, a big hall not far from the community centre where they’d be saying “I do” the next day. The guests were mainly comprised of Erik’s family and the Foxes—Nicky’s family—and Erik wanted them all to have a chance to reunite before the big day. Renee couldn’t make it due to being off saving the world one rainwater tank at a time, and Matt, Wymack, and Abby were flying in the following morning, but it had been good to see most of the old team again.

Erik’s older sister, Mia, was the first to arrive, her husband and three boys in tow. She trapped him in a bone-crushing hug and the two of them rocked together side-to-side. 

‘This is it,’ she said, her voice muffled by Nicky’s shirt, ‘my brother and my best friend are finally getting married.’

Nicky laughed and kissed the side of her head. ‘Finally.’

Behind her came Andrew and Neil with Robin, then Erik’s parents, then Dan with Kevin, who was wearing a cap pulled low and dark shades.

Repressing a grin was impossible. ‘Relax, Kevin. No one’s going to recognise you,’ Nicky said, gesturing behind him. ‘Look, Andrew and Neil got here fine.’

Kevin scoffed. ‘Like those two are on the same level as me,’ he said, adding a quick, ‘Congratulations,’ as he passed, patting Nicky’s arm. 

Rolling her eyes, Dan pulled Nicky in for a hug. ‘He’s more unbearable than I remember,’ she joked.

Nicky hummed in agreement. ‘But  _ fuck,  _ did he age well.’

Dan laughed and ruffled Nicky’s hair when they pulled apart. ‘You haven’t changed a bit. I’m gonna go say hi to the team.’

Erik’s arms wrapped around him from behind as they watched Neil hug his old captain tight while Andrew boredly knocked the hat off Kevin’s head. ‘You know,’ Erik said conversationally, ‘it’s possible he wore the disguise for my sake, so you wouldn’t catch sight of those forest green eyes and leave me at the altar.’

Nicky clicked his tongue. ‘Foiled again,’ he teased and Erik pressed a kiss to his temple, huffed a laugh into his hair. 

The arrival of Aaron, Katelyn, and Mikey drew them out of their bubble and the rest of the night passed in a bright, joyful blur.

  
  
  
  


Nicky’s suit felt tight around his chest. The walls of the community centre seemed too close together. It wasn’t that Nicky was getting cold feet, not in the slightest, just a bad feeling. 

He hadn’t invited many people from home. The Foxes had gotten invites, obviously, and his family minus parents. But Sebastian Grant and Georgia O’Driscoll had also made the trip over. Both of them were important to Nicky in different ways; Georgia being his first—and last—girlfriend and Sebastian being his first kiss. 

They had gone to high school together and, after reconnecting when Tilda died, had stayed in touch. And Georgia had just told him that his parents knew about the wedding.

Logically, Nicky knew there was no way they were coming. He found it ironic, in fact. Once upon a time he’d been worried that his parents  _ wouldn’t _ come to his wedding, now he worried about having to kick them out of it. 

Still scanning the crowd of Erik’s guests for people he knew, Nicky went to stand by Dan and Allison. 

‘—going to bring him?’ Dan was saying.

Allison sipped delicately from her champagne flute. ‘I was, then something came up at work and I decided Tori and I could use a little mother-daughter bonding time in Europe.’ 

‘Steve couldn’t make it then?’ Nicky asked, taking a small quiche from the platter going around. 

Allison laughed. ‘Oh, don’t pretend to care, I know you think he’s a tool.’

Nicky  _ did  _ think Steve was a tool—most of the Foxes did; all of them except Renee and Robin—but he wasn’t paying attention and disagreeing with Allison was automatic..

‘I do not,’ he mumbled distractedly around a mouthful of quiche. Allison and Dan turned him matching dubious looks. 

‘You okay, Nicky?’ Dan asked.

‘Hm?’ Nicky felt his eyes widen. ‘Yeah, I’m great. I’m getting  _ married.’ _

Dan grinned and passed Allison her glass so she could straighten Nicky’s dark green tie; a nod to Erik’s favourite colour. ‘You know it’s okay to be nervous. I was when I got married. It’s just a  _ thing.’ _

_ ‘I _ wasn’t nervous,’ Allison said.

‘Because you were marrying a tool,’ Dan returned, winking at Nicky and calming his nerves a little.

The dirty look Allison shot them both was familiar. ‘I don’t have to put up with this shit. Tori! Come try some champagne!’

A small girl in a red dress put her hands on her hips. ‘Need I remind you that I’m six years old?’ she complained.

‘Well, when you talk like that…’ Allison muttered. Nicky met Dan’s eye and the two of them cracked up. ‘Yeah, go ahead and giggle away,’ Allison said, scowling. ‘Wait until you two have kids, then we’ll see who’s laughing.’

Dan shuddered. ‘Oh, not in this lifetime.’

Now,  _ that _ was surprising. ‘Wait, really?’ Nicky asked.

‘No no,’ Dan said, looking mildly panicked. ‘We were talking about you. Jitters. What’s wrong?’

Nicky sighed. He wasn’t sure that talking about all this with Dan was the answer, but saying it out loud might help Nicky realise how ridiculous he was being.

‘I keep looking for my parents,’ he admitted softly. ‘I’m worried they’ll turn up.’

Dan rubbed his arm. ‘I’m sorry, Nicky,’ she said, and she did sound sorry.

‘Yeah, that sucks shit,’ Allison said, ‘but you  _ know _ they’re never going to come, right?’ 

‘I know.’ Nicky smiled tightly, his gaze flicking over to Aaron and Andrew and back. ‘I’ve got all the family that count right here.’

Dan poked his chest. ‘And your team. Don’t forget that.’

‘Thanks, Cap,’ Nicky whispered, pulling her in for a hug.

They broke apart when Allison cleared her throat. ‘So, did you ask Monster One or Monster Two to give you away? Or is it both?’

Nicky shook his head. ‘They didn’t want to be  _ groomsmen _ , let alone walk me down the aisle.’

The ceremony was set up so that Erik would walk past the guests that had come for him and Nicky would do the same on his side, both of them eventually meeting in the middle for their vows. It had been a beautiful idea, Erik’s, of course, but Nicky was only just now feeling self-conscious. 

Frowning, Dan asked, ‘Then who’s giving you away?’

‘Erik’s dad,’ Nicky said. ‘It’ll be a little clunky with him walking Erik first and coming back for me but—’

‘No way.’ Dan looked horrified. ‘Surely there’s someone here from your side who can do it? Hell, I’ll do it if you want.’ Nicky pulled a face before he could stop himself. ‘Okay, not me then,’ Dan said, trying not to sound hurt.

Nicky was quick to apologise but Allison interrupted him.

‘What about Coach?’ Allison asked, having just spotted him. Nicky followed her gaze to see him talking with Neil towards the back. ‘He walked Dan down the aisle.’

‘No, guys—’

_ ‘Yes,  _ I’ll go ask him.’

‘Dan, don’t—’

But Dan had already vanished into the crowd.

  
  
  
  
  


Wymack found Nicky behind a whiteboard on wheels. It had seemed like a good hiding place beforehand. 

Leaning back against a stack of chairs, Wymack regarded him with that searching look that eats all your secrets and digests them without a hiccup. 

‘I’ll do it,’ he said, never one to beat around the bush. ‘If you want me to.’

Nicky pressed his lips together and considered the offer. He was, at once, struck by the memory of the half-time buzzer ringing loudly in the middle of his first game, right before he stepped out onto the court for the first time. He remembered the nerves, the lack of faith in his own abilities, but then he’d met Wymack’s eye and felt steady. 

His throat felt tight with gratitude for this man. His coach who had given not just him, but his whole family a second chance. Who was—in part—the reason that Aaron and Andrew had found Katelyn and Neil. Who was the reason all of them could be there on Nicky’s wedding day.

Not trusting himself to speak, Nicky just nodded. 

Wymack stood straight and smiled. ‘We’d better move our asses then,’ he said, voice gruff and reminiscent of innumerable locker room pep-talks. 

Nicky hugged him. Wymack clapped him on the back.

  
  
  
  
  


Erik and Nicky had kept their tuxes a secret from each other. Because of this, Nicky lost his composure at the sight of Erik’s Palmetto-orange pocket handkerchief. Erik, in turn, got misty when he clocked Nicky’s tie. By the time Wymack and Erik’s dad had taken their seats, both Nicky and Erik were messes. 

Waiting twelve years to get married will do that to you.

Erik pulled it together first, wiping his tear-streaked cheeks with the back of his hand before stroking Nicky’s away with his thumbs. ‘You know these are happy tears, don’t you?’

‘I would hope they’re not tears of despair,’ Nicky joked and Erik laughed, squeezing Nicky’s hands. Nicky’s heart soared.

Their minister grinned at the two of them before commencing the ceremony. The does-anyone-object and repeat-after-me parts went by Nicky in a blur and without drama, much to his relief. 

‘—now the grooms will read their own vows to each other,’ she said, humming encouragement when Erik let go of one of Nicky’s hands, reaching into his pocket first. 

Nicky bit his lip at the sight of an old, yellowed piece of paper in Erik’s grasp. 

Erik cleared his throat. ‘Nicky. My love, my world, my soulmate. I’ve loved you for what feels like all my life, no matter that I know I haven’t.’ Erik waved the old piece of paper. ‘I have proof, because I kept a souvenir of the exact moment that I fell in love with you.’ Erik paused for dramatic effect and Nicky eyed the paper curiously, making out some words scrawled on one side. Erik unfolded it, gently and as though he’d done it a million times before; his hands knew this page even if Nicky didn’t. ‘Do you recognise this?’ Erik asked, his voice low and less ostentatious, meant just for Nicky.

‘No?’ Nicky said, confused. ‘Should I?’

Erik grinned mischievously and continued with his theatrics. ‘This—’ he held the paper up, ‘—is a draft of a letter that you wrote home after staying with us for a few months.’ 

Nicky remembered this now. His start with Erik had been rocky, what with every free expression of Erik’s sexuality making Nicky uncomfortable, there was bound to be miscommunication. One night, Erik confronted Nicky, and Nicky told him everything. About his parents, about the camp where he’d been sent to be “fixed”, about how he hadn’t wanted to live that life anymore. 

Once he’d learned everything, Erik became Nicky’s greatest ally, and remained that to this day. 

‘I’d had a crush on you all along, infatuation, and I was frustrated. You kept yourself so distant.’ Erik ran his thumb over Nicky’s knuckles and Nicky trembled. ‘And then you opened up to me, all at once, like you’d been waiting to tell me everything. Maybe you had, maybe I was just a  _ someone _ and you would have trusted anyone with your truth—’ Nicky shook his head and Erik smiled. ‘—but I’m glad it was me.’

The urge to kiss Erik was so strong and Nicky internally lamented that they weren’t at that step yet. He compromised by kissing the back of Erik’s hand. 

‘And then you wrote this letter.’ Erik cleared his throat and read: ‘“Erik is super funny and dresses really well. He’s also gay and gives good hugs.” Now, I know it’s not a  _ lot _ ,’ Erik said over the sound of their friends’ laughter. ‘But to a seventeen-year-old boy with a crush, this is the most romantic shi—  _ thing— _ sorry, Mama—’ Now Nicky was laughing through his tears, the urge to kiss the bumbling, gorgeous man in front of him growing exponentially by the second. Erik sighed and gave Nicky a fond look. ‘What I’m trying to say is: I loved you even then, I’ve never stopped loving you, and I never will. When we were apart I kept this in my wallet to remind me that there was a time before you, and I survived it.’ Erik swallowed, his voice turning rough. ‘But now we don’t need to survive. Now we get to live as husbands, and I vow to live with you, for you, until I breathe my last breath.’ 

  
  
  


There was no time to recover from Mia’s beautiful speech before Aaron was rising in his chair. Katelyn clinked a fork against her glass to get everyone’s attention and Nicky, shocked, clapped a hand over his mouth. 

‘Am I— Is this a hallucination?’ He asked Erik, who smiled and pulled Nicky closer into his side. 

Aaron shot Nicky a withering look at the unbridled astonishment on his face. ‘So, uh,’ Aaron cleared his throat, eyes on his shoes. ‘Erik said that either Andrew or me had to say something and, while neither of us is good at saying things, I figured I’d step up and spare you all.’ 

A few people at the Foxes’ table laughed nervously. Andrew appeared disinterested, his back to Aaron, but Nicky now knew the signs that he was listening; shoulders hunched, eyes forward, butterknife motionless in his hands. Erik squeezed Nicky’s thigh and Nicky shifted his attention back to Aaron.

Aaron was looking right back. ‘As some of you know, I’m Nicky’s cousin. Yes, by blood.’ That got a more relaxed laugh out of Erik’s side of the room, and seemed to put Aaron at ease. ‘And, while I don’t know Erik very well, I know that Nicky loves him. Mainly because he doesn’t shut up about him.’ That scored another laugh and a whoop from the Foxes’ table that sounded like Matt. Aaron ignored them in favour of taking Katelyn’s hand. ‘But that’s what you do when you love someone. I know that now.’

‘Oh my God,’ Nicky breathed, feeling like his heart was too big for his chest. 

‘Some of you know that Nicky was the one who stepped in when my mother died. That he moved back to America and worked his ass off to look after a couple of ungrateful teenagers,’ Aaron said this last part derisively and Nicky’s shoulders shook.  _ He’s come so fucking far,  _ he thought privately, pride and awe sweeping through him in equal measure.

‘What you might not know is that, even though we were assholes and dragged him away from Erik, Nicky was still there for us. Feeding us, and coming to our exy matches, no matter what shit we put him through. I used to think Nicky was weak for that, but I was wrong.’ This last bit was directed at Katelyn, who beamed. ‘Because I had a lot to learn about love, but not Nicky.’ Aaron met Nicky’s eye and Nicky stopped breathing. ‘Nicky’s a natural at it.’

Beside him, Erik sniffed and Nicky rested his head against Erik’s shoulder. 

‘So, thank you, I guess is what I’m saying, for letting Andrew and I interrupt your plans, and for being there even when we didn’t deserve it. I wouldn’t be here today—let alone a doctor—without you and Erik’s sacrifices. Congratulations guys.’ 

Allison’s loud hoot and Matt’s groan accompanied the applause that followed Aaron’s speech. ‘I  _ knew  _ he’d drop the doctor-bomb,’ Nicky heard Allison cheer.

Money exchanged hands behind him as Nicky got up and rounded the table to haul Aaron into a hug. ‘I’m so fucking proud of you,’ Nicky told him, and Aaron tightened his hold. 

  
  
  
  


Erik’s expert fingers tickled Nicky’s leg as he urged his hands slowly up the hem of Nicky’s pants. Given that their entire family and most of their friends were watching and causing a raucous, Nicky was thankful for his husband keeping his touch chaste. He felt it when Erik found the garter just above his knee and watched the victorious grin spread across Erik’s face as he tugged it free. 

The bright orange garter dangled from Erik’s fingers for just a moment before he hurled it into the gathering with a booming chuckle. He rose up to kiss Nicky without watching to see who caught it. 

Nicky was sufficiently distracted until he heard Robin’s pealing laughter followed by Matt’s amused cry of, ‘Oh,  _ Neil.’ _

Looking around for the man in question, Nicky burst out laughing at the sight of a very confused Neil holding a very orange garter. 

Andrew was going to kill him. 

It was a little bit worth it.

  
  
  
  


Nicky could barely get the door open fast enough, a hard task with Erik’s lips crushed to his own. His back hit the hard wood of the door and Erik’s stubble grazed his chin as they kissed each other into oblivion. 

After a night of sharing Erik with a room full of people Nicky was ready to have his husband all to himself and, from the way Erik’s tongue sought out Nicky’s, said husband felt the same way. It ended up being Erik who opened the door, deftly swiping the card key and twisting the knob in one smooth motion, catching Nicky by the waist when he stumbled back.

Nicky was drunk on vodka and happiness when he cackled loudly in the dark room. ‘I still can’t believe  _ Neil _ caught it,’ he said through laughter.

Erik smiled at him. His response to alcohol was more subdued these days. ‘Well, he is an athlete,’ he said sensibly.

‘Oh, Andrew’s gonna be so  _ mad,’  _ Nicky wheezed, gripping Erik’s shirt. ‘Neil just caught it on reflex. He had no idea. Oh my  _ God.’  _

Shaking his head, Erik grinned and reached for Nicky’s loosened tie, using his grip on it to draw Nicky closer. ‘Maybe he wanted it?’

‘You think Neil wants to get  _ married?’  _ Nicky scoffed. ‘ _ Andrew and Neil?’ _

Erik shook his head and put his mouth close to Nicky’s ear. ‘I know a few other uses for it.’ 

Shivering, Nicky’s amusement died down, replaced by burning need. ‘Such as?’

‘Such as—’ Erik paused to pull Nicky’s tie from around his neck. ‘—making sure that you—’ He slipped the tie around one of Nicky’s wrists, threaded his other arm through the loop, then pulled tight, binding his wrists together. ‘—can’t leave me ever again,’ Erik finished, fixing Nicky with a surprisingly vulnerable look. 

Nicky swallowed and cupped Erik’s jaw as best he could with his hands tied. ‘I’m never leaving you.’ He punctuated his words with a searing kiss. ‘Ever.’

Ducking into the circle of Nicky’s arms, Erik kissed him again, walking backwards and half-carrying Nicky to the bed. 

Nicky had never felt lucky, but he did now. His family was safe and happy, and so was he. Safe and happy with a man who was every bit worth the wait, and Nicky was never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much AUGH.  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
